Duelling Club
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Fic con diversos drabbles en formato 155w. / "Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". / Duelo #5 Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan
1. Muñeca

Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Duelo #1:** El objetivo de este duelo es escribir sobre **el boggart** del personaje que quiera.

 **Personaje:** Verity

 **Contrincante:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter

* * *

 **Muñeca**

* * *

Llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo como no encontrase su camisa preferida. Verity sabía que irse a vivir sola era una mala idea, porque era un completo desastre.

Abrió por enésima vez el armario. Sin embargo, no era su camisa lo que halló en el ropero precisamente. De él salió lo que ella más temía en el mundo. Era enorme, más alta que ella. Con su vestido decimonónico. Su piel de porcelana. Su sonrisa siniestra. Sus ojos penetrantes, fijos en ella.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y apenas podía pensar con claridad. Tomó un poco de aire, se puso frente a aquella aberrante muñeca gigante y, varita en ristre, formuló el hechizo repulsor.

—¡RIDDIKULUS!

Su cuerpo se tornó flácido y rígido. La había transformado en una de esas muñecas hinchables que tanta gracia le hacía a su hermano. Ahora tenía ganas de abrazarle. Y de reír. Sobre todo de reír.

* * *

 _ **NDA** : _

_Bueno, esto es lo mejor que me salió. La verdad es que quería un personaje poco conocido, como es en este caso Verity, para este reto, porque todos los que veía por la wiki tenían por boggart a Voldemort el 90% y me parece muuuuuuy aburrido eso. Así que escogí a la estupendísima dependienta de Sortilegios Weasley, que se sabe muy poco y se puede hacer con ella muchas cosas maravillosas._

 _En cuanto al boggart que escogí, me inspiré en algunas personas que alegan tener miedo a las muñecas de porcelana. Yo tengo a Verity como mestiza, de ahí que pusiera lo de la muñeca hinchable. XD No se me ocurría nada más hilarante que poner para transformar a una muñeca de porcelana._

 _Por último, lo que Verity tiene ganas en la última parte es de abrazar a su hermano, no a la muñeca. Que Griffin se creía que me refería a la muñeca y no, ni por asomo. Por eso lo especifico, porque no quiero confusiones raras. Ni perversas. XD_

 _En fin, espero que un poquito sí que os haya gustado. Aunque solo sea un poco. Porque en 155w no me da tiempo a expresar todo lo que quería y he tenido que recortar bastante. Mucho, además._

 _Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


	2. Decisiones

**Duelo #2:** Escribir un fic donde **empiece y termine con las dos palabras dadas al azar.** La primera palabra ha de ser mi comienzo y la segunda, mi final.

 **Palabras:** Leyes / Serpiente

 **Personaje:** Gregory Goyle

 **Contrincante:** mmmartta3

* * *

 **Decisiones**

* * *

 _Leyes Contra la Discriminación en el Mundo Mágico._

Eso es lo que deseas estudiar. Llevas mucho tiempo meditándolo y no piensas echarte atrás.

—Quítate esa absurda idea de la cabeza, Greg —bufa tu madre.

La ignoras. Debes hacerlo si quieres seguir tu meta.

Estás harto.

Harto de tener que agachar la cabeza cuando pasas al lado de alguien. De dar explicaciones innecesarias. De esconderte, de llorar con lágrimas silenciosas por las duras palabras.

No puedes más.

La culpa es de tus padres. Te inculcaron unos ideales que no han servido para nada. Solo para perder a Vincent, tu mejor amigo.

Va siendo hora de demostrarles a todos que puedes salir adelante. Tu pasado oscuro no implica tener que vivir en él. Te sientes orgulloso de ser quien eres y de cuánto te ha costado llegar hasta aquí.

No te importa lo que digan los demás. Todos comprobarán que no es tan malo ser una serpiente...

* * *

 _ **NDA** : Yo creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a cambiar y a una segunda oportunidad, sea el motivo que sea._

 _Agradecerle a **Escristora** por darme la idea, aunque ella quería algo totalmente distinto. xD_

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Humo azul

**Duelo #3:** Integrar una frase única en el drabble dada por la moderación, sin poder modificarla de ninguna manera.

 **Frase** : " _Enfrentarse, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él!_ " —Joseph Conrad

 **Personaje** : Damocles Belby

 **Contrincante** : Escristora

* * *

 **Humo azul**

* * *

Han sido muchos años perfeccionándola. Desde que Slughorn le comentara el problema del muchacho no ha tenido otra cosa en mente más que sacar adelante esta poción.

Por eso es Lupin quien ha de probarla.

—¿Y si no funciona? —le dice, tembloroso—. Tengo miedo.

Damocles le observa y niega con la cabeza lentamente.

—Enfrentarse —le insta al chico, acercándose a él—, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él! Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Remus.

El joven vacila unos segundos antes de destapar el corcho de la botella. Un débil humo azul sale de ella y bebe el amargo elixir con decisión por séptima vez esta semana.

Remus siente el cosquilleo habitual al transformarse, pero la sensación es completamente distinta. No siente furia ni ansias de destruir nada; solo tranquilidad en su interior.

Damocles se acerca al hombre lobo, satisfecho con el resultado. Al fin lo ha conseguido.

* * *

 _ **NDA** : Bueno, la verdad es que quería usar un personaje de la Orden del Fénix en un principio, alguno que no se haya usado mucho, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y acabé con este personaje._

 _Para los que no lo sepan, Damocles Belby fue el inventor de la poción matalobos en los años 70, y por ello fue galardonado con el premio de la Orden de Merlín. Sinceramente, me ha resultado muy, pero que muy interesante usarlo porque me he podido meter un poco en la piel del personaje. Y puede que escriba la versión más extensa si me da el puntazo._

 _Por otro lado, desconozco el motivo por el que quisiera hacer esta poción, al igual de si el profesor Slughorn conocía el secreto de Remus, pero bueno, todo es posible. Y, conociéndole, no me extrañaría nada que contactara con él siendo uno de sus mejores alumnos de Pociones._

 _Agradecimiento especial a Nalnya (si no fuera por ella, hubiese metido la pata hasta el fondo con una cosa xD), Griffin, Kristy SR y Nea Poulain por sus opiniones. :)_

 _Y, como tengo de contrincante a Escristora, me despido del duelo con la cabeza bien alta. Porque fácil, desde luego, no se lo he puesto._

 _Un saludo muy grande y hasta el próximo duelo (o edición, quién sabe)._

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


	4. Valiente caballero

**Duelo #4:** Crear un ambigrama, donde las frases se lean coherentemente tanto de arriba abajo, como de abajo a arriba.

 **Personaje** : Sir Cadogan

 **Contrincantes:** Nea Poulain y Muselina Black

* * *

 **Valiente caballero**

* * *

Siempre seréis una leyenda.

No por nada llegasteis a ser la mano derecha del mismísimo Merlín.

Hinchabais vuestro pecho lleno de orgullo cada vez que decíais ser Caballero de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo.

Jamás le decíais que no a nada ni os echabais atrás.

No os lo podíais creer.

Vos, que siempre fuiste fiel a vuestros ideales.

Vos, que siempre estuviste al lado de la ley.

Vos, que erais el primero en ayudar al más necesitado.

Ese maldito perro pulgoso, Sirius Black, os hizo quedar en ridículo delante de todos y fuisteis una víctima más.

Deshonró vuestro honor.

No dejasteis que os hundieran y levantasteis la cabeza como buen caballero que sois, luchando por vuestros principios.

Sinceramente, aquel duelo no era solo entre dos.

No había día que no tuvierais ganas de batiros con él.

¡Qué humillación más grande!

Deseabais con todas vuestras fuerza que vuestro amigo pudiera estar ahí para poder apoyaros.

* * *

 _ **NDA**_ _: Bueno, antes que nada, dar gracias a todos los que me votaron en el anterior duelo._

 _Y agradecer la eterna paciencia que ha tenido conmigo_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _por ayudarme con esto. :)_

 _Porque no ha sido NADA fácil, y concordar las frases para que se lean de manera coherente es algo jodido, por mucho que algunos puedan pensar lo contrario._

 _Escogí a Sir Cadogan porque me apetecía mucho escribir sobre él desde hacía ya tiempo y creo que al duelo le ha venido que ni pintado._

 _Para los que no recuerden quién era, fue el sustituto de la Señora Gorda cuando Sirius Black se coló en Hogwarts y espantó a ésta. Pero fue despedido por McGonagall ya que Sirius se hizo con todas las contraseñas que Cadogan puso (se las birló a Neville) y de ahí su humillación._

 _En fin, que no me enrollo más. Espero que al menos la historia os haya gustado un poquito._

 _Un saludos y, hasta el próximo duelo. Si es que lo hay._

 _ **Miss Lefroy**_


	5. Proyecto de chef

**Duelo #5:** escoger una historia del contrincante y elaborar una historia en aquello que crea que le falta a la historia

 **Historia elegida** : _Este es mi mundo_ ( s/10951483/1/Este-es-mi-mundo) [Añadidle lo de fanfiction delante, que ellos lo eliminan]

 **Contrincante** : Muselina Black

Los OC mencionados son obra de ella.

* * *

 **Proyecto de chef**

* * *

—No es necesario, Seamus —le rogó Dean a su amigo, quien se ofreció como nuevo cocinero.

Ignorándole, Seamus sacó una cazuela de la cocina con un mejunje violáceo y marrón que desprendía un extraño olor agrio. Dean puso cara rara, Kevin resopló y Maia no podía apartar la vista de aquello. Había jurado haber visto moverse algo.

—Venga, probadlo —insistió Seamus, entregándoles una cuchara a cada uno.

Los tres chicos retuvieron la comida en la boca, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

—Le… falta sal —masculló Maia, y Seamus entró en la cocina a por una pizca.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Kevin, escupiendo su trozo—. ¡Sabe a pies de trol!

—No te quejes, que tú no te lo has tragado —comentó Maia con cara de asco.

—Sí, será mejor que le detenga o será peor.

Dean adoraba a Seamus, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se dedicara a otra cosa. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

 _ **NDA**_ _:_

 _Bueno, antes que nada, decir que ya el hecho de haber llegado hasta aquí es para mí un mérito, porque no me lo esperaba._

 _Luego, escogí esta historia porque, sinceramente, me apetecía escribir algo de humor o parodia. Y teniendo en cuenta que Muse suele escribir fics muy largos, este lo veo más o menos corto (poco más de 2k palabras). La escena bien podría ser justo después del final, cuando Dean decide llevar a Maia a su bar y el final creo que lo dejó Muse un poco abierto._

 _Además, creo que lo que más le falta a la historia es humor (que es en donde lo tiene catalogado), que tiene un poco al principio, pero me hubiese gustado que le hubiese puesto más en otras escenas donde más lo pedían._

 _Se me había ocurrido otras escenas un poco mejores, pero al no poder usar OC's propios, me decanté por esta escena, ya que Maia se suponía que ya conocía a Seamus, así que no me lo pensé más._

 _En cuanto al mejunje de Semus, se me vino a la mente un pulpo, de ahí el color. Pero bien podría ser otra cosa. xD_

 _En fin, eso es todo. Solo espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo._

 _Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima._

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
